How To Disappoint Your Father In 10 Minutes
by kutabe
Summary: Breaking and entering, theft, and unexpected bonding. Just a regular day for a Sleipnir high school student.


A/N: Hello! Since I can never get enough high school au, that's what I wrote. This is just meant to be something fun and lighthearted (with some feelings). I hope you enjoy! Also: I used Cain and Abel's real names, but since Deimos doesn't have a confirmed name I named him Dimitre, I hope that's not too confusing!

* * *

It was a Tuesday night, and Abel was walking through the neighbourhood alone. School had finished a couple hours ago and he had homework to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to go home and face his father – things had become increasingly stressful in his household after Abel had told him that he didn't want to follow his footsteps as a politician. Abel had known it wasn't what he wanted for a while, but had only recently mustered up the courage to actually tell his father what was on his mind. He didn't regret it – his father needed to know and understand what he truly wanted – but it definitely put a strain on their relationship and being around him was difficult.

After a while, Abel found himself nearing Colteron High, the rival school of the one he currently attended, Sleipnir. He'd call it a friendly rivalry, but it was quite the opposite – in fact it was ruthless, made worse by the fact that they'd lost to the Colterons every year for as long as Abel had attended high school, and probably longer.

As Abel came closer, he noticed two figures crouching in front of the side exit to the school. He sighed when he recognized them.

"What are you two doing?"

Cain and Deimos turned around. Abel looked from them, to the door, and back again.

"I really hope I'm wrong and you two aren't breaking into Colteron High. Do you know what would happen if you got caught?"

Cain scoffed, walking towards Abel. "Who knows?" he said, throwing his hands in the air. "They've punished me so many times, they might start getting creative."

The unbridled cockiness of Cain's attitude coupled with the fact that he nearly always got away with it irritated Abel to no end – Cain didn't seem to care about anything, and the thought of getting in trouble seemed only to amuse him. Naturally, Cain got in trouble a lot.

"Anyway, why are _you_ here?" Cain countered. "I'm guessing mister student council president didn't come here to sneak into Colteron High and steal last year's trophy."

Abel raised his eyebrows.

" _That's_ what you two were doing? You guys are crazy."

"Crazy? Or genius?"

"Crazy! What part of you thought this was a good idea!"

"The part that said, 'the Colterons fucking suck and it'd be fun to fuck with them.' They don't deserve that trophy."

"They literally won it!"

Abel pinched the bridge of his nose. He had enough of Cain during school hours, he didn't need to deal with him _now_. He didn't know what to do with Cain – no one did. It didn't help that the teachers at Sleipnir seemed to have no interest in reaching out to him – which frustrated Abel to no end; Cain was definitely more capable then he appeared and yet no one cared. Abel didn't want to be like that. Even if Cain was trying his hardest to be a huge asshole.

Abel sighed.

"Listen, I don't like the Colterons either. Their team name is literally the same as the name of the school, it's uncreative, and yet they still win every year. But stealing their trophy isn't going to help _us_ win! You're just going to be caught and arrested. Which I guess is fine with you, but you're always dragging Deimos into trouble, he follows you everywhere."

Cain snorted. "Deimos can do what he wants, I don't control him. Right Deimos?" He glanced toward Deimos pointedly.

Deimos wasn't there.

Deimos wasn't even near them.

Deimos was picking the lock to the school.

"Nice!" Cain called out with a grin, walking over to Deimos and slapping him on the back. Abel didn't even notice that he had left Cain's side, the guy was so good at sneaking around. A very useful skill for B&E. Which was what Cain and Deimos were doing.

"It'll boost morale," Deimos said, his voice a strained whisper.

Before Abel could reply, shouting came from behind the corner – just as Deimos pulled the door open.

"Shit! Get inside!" Cain whispered urgently, shoving Abel and Deimos into the school.

The lights were on. The halls were empty, quiet without students bustling through them making their way from class to class. At the other end of the hall lay what Cain and Deimos had come for: the trophy.

"Fuck, I didn't think it'd be so easy," Cain laughed. "It's right there. You can pick that lock, right, Deimos?"

Deimos nodded.

Abel glared at Cain. "I – "

"Am an accomplice to our crime, and if you try to leave I'll shout and tell everyone you helped us get in here."

"Why do you even _want_ me in here?"

"Maybe I just want to spend a little time with you princess, you thought about that?"

"Ugh." Abel had forgotten about the second thing that annoyed him about Cain: if he wasn't goading Abel, he was incessantly flirting with him. Abel didn't know why but Cain had targeted him of all people to harass; he didn't seem to go after any other guy or girl despite the fact that many of them were definitely into his bad boy act.

Deimos was already walking over to the cabinet. He was halfway there when voices came from around the corner, getting louder and dangerously close to where Abel, Cain, and Deimos stood. Deimos immediately dashed past Cain and Abel and out of sight.

"We have to h–" Abel started, before Cain clamped his hand around his mouth and pulled him into the nearby janitor's closet.

Abel stood pressed against Cain's chest, Cain's hand still over his mouth. He wanted to protest, but knew better – the voices were coming closer.

"So, I told her she was my cousin. And she actually believed me!"

"You're awful, man."

"What? It's not my fault they both were into me. I'm just giving the people what they want."

Abel rolled his eyes, and Cain held back a noise of disgust. It was the two biggest assholes on the football team, Chris and Jared. Cain hated those guys. They thought they were better than everyone just because they were good-looking and good at football – and what was worse was that people _believed_ them. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be leaving the hallway.

"So, which one are you taking to Homecoming?"

"I was thinking I would ask both and do that sitcom thing where I run back and forth between the two dates – "

This was ridiculous. Cain finally took his hand off of Abel's mouth, and Abel took a deep breath. They would be stuck in there for a while.

The janitor's closet was packed with as much it could fill while still allowing human entrance; they couldn't see what exactly was in there, but Cain definitely felt a mop pressing against his spine and the rim of a plastic bucket digging into his calf. The closet wasn't built for two people, and Cain and Abel could barely fit in the small space that was allowed. They were stuck.

"So…this is cozy," Cain whispered. Abel couldn't see him in the darkness, but he was sure Cain was smirking.

"Why are those guys even here? It's after school. The doors were locked."

"Maybe they forgot something and the janitor let them in." Cain shrugged.

"Probably. Well, there goes your brilliant plan, I guess."

Cain chuckled and pulled Abel tight against him. Abel was suddenly very aware of who he was with, the position he was in, and the fact that he couldn't get out of it. He didn't have issues with being self-conscious, but Cain definitely brought out sides of him he didn't know existed.

"New plans. You and me. This closet." Cain brought his lips to Abel's ear. "What do you want to do?"

"Not what you're thinking," Abel whispered, blushing furiously and suddenly feeling very thankful that Cain couldn't make out his face clearly in the darkness. He didn't like how much Cain affected him, didn't like how Cain _knew_ that he affected him, and didn't like that he had no idea how to stop it. Cain made Abel feel things that he didn't want to admit and being trapped in a closet with Cain certainly wasn't going to help him deny them.

"Really? Because you're always looking at me like you're waiting for me to get in your pants– "

"I am not!"

"–Just ask anyone in our grade."

" _What?_ "

" _When are Cain and Abel gonna fuck? Are they already fucking?'_ Seriously, you should hear them." Abel could barely make out Cain grinning at him. He didn't sound like he was lying.

"I can't believe they were saying that this whole time…" Abel said softly, thinking back on past interactions with his classmates. Did they all think that?

"See? They already think we fuck, so if we actually do no one's going to bat an eye. Delinquent troublemaker Cain won't tarnish your golden reputation." Cain snorted.

Abel paused.

"Do you really think of me like that? You think I care about that?" He spoke quietly, looking up at Cain.

"Well _don't_ you?" Cain scoffed. "Look at you. You're the model student: 4.0 GPA, student council president, nice to everyone, God, you probably…make Wonderbras for the homeless or something."

Abel giggled quietly. "Make Wonderbras for the homeless?"

"I don't know!"

Abel stopped laughing and began to speak sincerely, looking Cain in the eyes.

"I don't do those things because I care about what other people think of me. I do them because I care what _I_ think of me and I want to be the best person I can be. And some of it is just…wanting to be nice to others, Cain. That's normal."

"Normal for you, maybe."

There was silence between them for a moment before Cain spoke again.

"So, why were you walking around town looking all sad and shit?" he asked.

"I looked sad?"

"Pretty much."

Abel paused. Was he going to spill his feelings about his family issues to the guy who regularly harassed him and who probably found the solution to all his own issues in the bottom of a glass?

Abel was tired and frustrated. He guessed he _was_ going to do that.

"It's my dad. He always puts so much pressure on me to perform well in, well...everything, and he really wants me to go into politics. He's angry at me now because I told him I wasn't going to do that. He isn't yelling at me anymore, but he's being really hostile and I don't want to deal with it, so I didn't go home."

Silence followed. It's not like Abel expected Cain to comfort him anyway.

"...Fuck him, man."

Abel looked up at Cain.

"No one should control what you do but you. Personal freedom is important. You can make your own choices and he just has to deal with it. He can't tell you what you're going to be doing for the rest of your life. Fuck that."

Abel smiled slightly. "...Thanks Cain. That's actually kind of nice."

"I can be nice."

"Yeah, I know. What about you? Do your parents care about what you're going to do?"

Cain went silent for a minute, and Abel suddenly wondered if he'd asked the wrong question; he could feel Cain's tension pressed against his body. He was about to apologize when Cain spoke suddenly, quietly:

"No, they don't give a fuck. Never have. That's why I get away with so much, it doesn't really matter to them."

"Oh…Cain, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I don't really care. I'd rather it be like this than be in your situation with people telling me what to do." Cain paused. "Thanks for caring, though, I guess."

There was another silence. Abel had suspected that Cain's home life wasn't great, but to have Cain tell him about it was different. He wasn't sure what it meant but it made Abel feel closer to Cain, just a little bit. They were already closer than one would expect, somehow running into each other often enough that their back-and-forth became a kind of routine for them. It wasn't a large town, but it did seem like the universe was insistently thrusting them into each other's lives. They couldn't escape each other.

Like right now. In a literal sense. They were still standing chest-to-chest, and Abel could feel the warmth of Cain's body through his shirt, feel Cain's breathing on his neck. He'd never been this close to Cain before, and as the silence went on he felt a growing urge to do something stupid – something he would definitely regret tomorrow.

A few seconds passed, then Cain whispered to him: "They've been gone for a while now, we should leave."

No response.

"Abe–"

His sentence was cut short as Abel's lips met his. Cain was caught by surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms around Abel, pulling him tighter in the dark closet. Abel's kiss was soft yet urgent, definitely an impulse decision on his part but Cain wasn't about to stop him. Cain deepened the kiss and Abel responded in earnest, gripping the front of Cain's t-shirt and letting his mind clear itself of distractions – submitting himself to the moment.

Eventually, Abel pulled away, looking a bit vulnerable as he met Cain's eyes. Abel's lips were kiss-swollen, his face probably flushed in the darkness.

"I don't reject you because you're bad for my reputation, Cain. I reject you because you're an arrogant jerk with a lot of potential and it disappoints me that you never use it. Try asking me out like a normal person next time instead of harassing me."

Cain was stunned. With that, Abel opened the door and walked out.

"Where's Deimos?" Abel asked, looking around. Deimos had run into another hallway when the two jocks came by and was now nowhere to be seen.

"Eh, he disappears like that sometimes. We should just get the trophy and leave," Cain replied, walking to Abel's side.

"You _still_ want to get the trophy?"

"Well yeah, that's what we came here for."

"You're unbelievable."

"Wait, look."

Cain pointed to the trophy cabinet. The large golden trophy that once stood in the center of the cabinet was gone, the only trace of it a circle left in the dust.

"Deimos actually did it. We stole a fucking trophy from the Colterons." Cain laughed, wrapping an arm around Abel. "Alright. Let's go home."

"We're just going to leave Deimos here?" Abel gestured to the empty halls of enemy territory.

"Like I said, he disappears sometimes. We'll come to school tomorrow and find a new trophy on the shelf at school, and new mystery for our shitty principal to solve."

Suddenly, there was a tapping on a locker behind them. Deimos was standing there with the trophy, calmly waiting for them as if he hadn't just broken into a building and stolen something important.

"See? There he is. Let's go home." Cain's arm remained around Abel, and Deimos eyed them suspiciously – Abel blushed and removed it, walking hurriedly toward the exit.

Cain ran to catch up to Abel and was about to speak before Abel interrupted him:

"I'll go on a date with you if you ask me properly."

"You mean bring you a bouquet of roses or something?"

"Just say 'Hey, can I go on a date with you.' Or something."

Abel stopped once they reached the sidewalk.

"Or maybe I'm being stupid, and you don't want a date, you just want to get in my pants. Maybe I look easy to you– "

"Oh, you look like you're aching for it."

" –but I'm not. So, if that's all you want, please…just don't bother."

Abel gave him a meaningful look, then began walking in the other direction. Cain stood there, thinking. He didn't usually do dating. Not serious dating anyway, not the kind Abel would want – usually just people to pass the time with. And that's what he wanted with Abel too…at least initially. Over time he'd kind of grown to… _like_ Abel. He wasn't sure what that meant yet, but for once he wasn't entirely opposed to what Abel was suggesting. Though he would be lying if he said he didn't have ulterior motives.

Cain caught up to Abel and grabbed his arm.

"Abel," he said. Abel stopped.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Abel was surprised. He honestly hadn't expected Cain to actually do it – and to do it _without_ being a huge ass about it. In fact, Cain actually looked…sincere. For once.

"...Yes."

Cain grinned. "Just don't expect any Disney shit from me, okay."

"Trust me, I won't. We can ride my motorcycle to that big hill near the edge of town on Friday, is that okay with you?" Abel asked.

"You can drive a motorcycle? Fuck yeah."

Abel smiled at Cain. "Great. It's a plan."

"You mean a date," Cain corrected Abel.

"A date," Abel repeated, and they parted, making their way toward their respective homes. Abel chuckled softly as he walked: his father sure wasn't going to approve of this one.


End file.
